Love Before Heavenly Host
by Lila Shinozaki
Summary: What if Ayumi had agreed to go to the Karaoke Bar with Yoshiki that night when he asked her? Will somehow Ayumi fall in love with the bleach-blonde boy that always wanted to protect her. This will continue on to Heavenly Host and I will make all the characters survive as well cause nobody's death was fair.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Hi! Welcome to my story! This is my first story on this account! Basically this was supposed to be a one-shot but after much thinking, I decided this story is probably worth writing multiple chapters for! Basically, it's an AU where Ayumi does not decline the invitation to go to the Karaoke Bar with Yoshiki. Anyway, hope you enjoy the first chapter of this story!**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

It was 8:30 at night and the streets of Japan were crowded as usual. Amongst the crowd was a bleach-blond boy by the name of Yoshiki Kishinuma, he was strolling along the sidewalk, absorbed in his own thoughts.

He was thinking about a special blue-haired girl by the name of Ayumi Shinozaki. Ayumi was so special since she managed to break through his ice cold barrier of a personality by only lying to a teacher for him. Soon, Yoshiki got hooked on the short, blue-haired girl who changed his life and possibly stopped from taking suicide even though he never thought about it.

Then, as if on cue, the blond saw his dream girl through the window of small convenience store. He had a mental debate on whether or not he should go in and say 'hi' or just keep on walking. Finally, he decided to just go in and talk to her like he did at school. He presumed it wasn't going to be any different talking to her in public than in school but still had a feeling that Ayumi would get mad at him.

He entered the store and saw Ayumi standing by the printer. Yoshiki saw her drop her quarter and with his quick reflexes, he swooped down and grabbed it before she could even react.

"Kishinuma!" Ayumi had a surprised look on her face but quickly replaced the expression with a small smile. The girl wondered whether Yoshiki had brought Satoshi with him but there was no sound or sight of him when she looked over Yoshiki's broad shoulder.

Yoshiki saw that Ayumi was looking for Satoshi and got a little mad. "I didn't bring Mochida with me."

"Oh..." Ayumi was surprised by the harshness in his words and disappointed since Satoshi wasn't with him.

Yoshiki noticed that the Karaoke Bar across the street was still open and decided to test his chances on Ayumi. He did take into notice that he would sound a bit bipolar asking her out after getting slightly mad at her but, nonetheless, he went for it.

"Hey... The Karaoke Bar over there is still open.. Do you wanna come?" Yoshiki's heart was racing, scared of Ayumi's reaction.

Ayumi's first instinct was to say 'no' since it was a school night though she did realize that she was being exceptionally harsh towards Yoshiki but that was only because of the cultural festival. The blunette quickly decided that it would be fair to just go so that Yoshiki would at least get a chance to hang out with her without her yelling at him. Although, she wished Satoshi was with him

"Sure...But we shouldn't stay out too late...School, remember?"

"Okay, just finish up and we'll go." Yoshiki's felt like a big weight had been lifted though he still had little bit of pressure on him. He finally got the courage to just ask her to hang out as friends.

"Sure...But we shouldn't stay out too late. We have school tomorrow.."

Yoshiki let go of a breath that he didn't even know he was holding and felt of sudden rush of relief inside of him. He was honestly really surprised that Ayumi had said 'yes' but inside he was thankful that cold, hard rejection didn't come his way.

"Then, just print your things and lets go." Yoshiki gave her a small smile that surprisingly made Ayumi tingle inside.

Ayumi nodded as she pushed the quarter through the slot and recieved a piece of paper with the outline of a doll on it.

"What's that?" Yoshiki presumed it was just some sort of charm that she knew about due to her occultistic interests.

"It's a charm that will keep us all friends, it's the Sachiko Ever After charm!" The spark in Ayumi's eyes were familiar to Yoshiki since he had witnessed her like this on multiple occasions.

"Okay, should we get going?"

"Sure..." Ayumi was still uncomfortable about the fact she was going to be alone with Yoshiki because of her distrust in males. **(I recall that Ayumi had a somewhat distrust in males so I was just wondering if someone could please just confirm that it's true in the reviews or just PM me about it!)**

The two teenagers walked out of the store and onto the sidewalk. There was an awkward silence between them and they both didn't want to be the one who breaks the ice.

* * *

Soon, they had arrived in the Karaoke Bar and sat down at a table together. The awkward silence still lingered like a third wheel on a date.

For a while, all they did was watch people go up on stage and preform a karaoke song and soon, Ayumi had gotten bored. She started thinking about preforming but was against it for some time until she started thinking what Yoshiki would think about her singing if she did go up and sing. _What?! Why do I care about what he thinks,_ the blunette thought.

Her mind was trying to make sense of all of this and her body starting tingling again like it did when Yoshiki smiled at her in the convenience store.

"Um.. You wanna sing with me?" Ayumi's face was tinted with a blush.

Yoshiki was shocked since he thought she would just get angry if he asked her but accepted the invitation.

Ayumi saw the surprised look on Yoshiki's face and was confused. Again, the teenage girl was being completely oblivious to the fact that she ignores Yoshiki most of the time and that Yoshiki was in love with her.\

"Okay, if you're sure..." Yoshiki said, blushing a tiny bit.

"I have one duet song in mind..." Ayumi was having cold sweats since it was a love song but he didn't need to know that until they actually sang the song.

 **(A/N) And that's it! Sorry for the short chapter but I kind of wanted to end it there since it seemed like Ayumi was really getting into this Karaoke thing, right? Please R & R and also I want to do a Corpse Party: Truth or Dare story since well.. It just seems like so much fun! So please just submit a few truth or dares with you! I will start working on the first chapter as soon as this one is uploaded! Okay, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) IMPORTANT AUTHORS' NOTE! Hey, you guys! School is starting for me next Monday so updates won't be very frequent but I will try to update at least once or twice a week! Okay, on with this story!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the song used here!**

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **Ayumi POV**_

The last person who sang before us ended her song after 5 long minutes. The girl who sang wasn't very good and mumbled half of the song but there was still some potential.

Finally we climbed up onto the stage, the spot light illuminating every part of our faces and body. Kishinuma looked down to me and gave me his cute smile. _Wait, what?! CUTE smile,_ Ayumi was really confused with her feelings but she knew it wasn't the time to think about that.

Then, the song, Endless Love, started melodically filling up the room. It was a very romantic song and I started to tingle inside again. _Dang it! What is up with me today,_ Ayumi thought.

I heard Kishinuma take a breath and start singing while looking at the lyrics on the screen to our right. His voice was absolutely beautiful, I wished that I didn't have to sing just so that I can listen to him.

* * *

 _ **Yoshiki POV**_

The song Shinozaki picked was really romantic but I wouldn't think she would sing something like that with me, maybe Satoshi, but definitely not me. I'm really confused about what's going on inside that girl's mind but I really hope she's noticing me more because I would never be able to tell her how I truly feel.

We were on stage, waiting for the start of the song. I'm going to be the first one singing which scared me since I didn't want to mess up especially with Shinozaki there.

The song started, I took a breath, and went for it. I couldn't help but think that Shinozaki was embarrassed by me since she was slightly red.

Then, what really surprised me,Shinozaki looked at me at me with a smile which made her look so cute.

Then, it was finally her turn to sing and her voice was amazing. She could easily be a professional singer if she wanted but she would most likely stick to a job in relation to her horror hobbies.

Before I knew it, the song was over and everybody applauded.

We walked off the stage and sat back into our seats, truly hoping no one was there to see a performance like that.

"Hey, I think we should leave... It's already past 9, I should probably be going home now..." Ayumi said while blushing.

"That's reasonable. Want me to walk you home?" I said. Then, I realized what that would imply.

"No! I'll be fine... By the way, we wouldn't want to give anybody any ideas, right?"

"Right."

We walked out of the Karaoke Bar and walked away as quickly as we could from that area. Soon, we were at the point where we would part ways.

"So.. I'll see you at the culture festival, I guess..." I said, looking away from Ayumi's gaze.

"Yeah, well, thanks for the great time. You're a very good singer by the way... You should strive to be a musician.." Ayumi started blushing again which I thought was a cute little thing she does.

"Thanks, you sing good too."

"Thanks... Well, bye..."

We both started walking away from each other and I smiled to myself. _Wow_ , _I can't believe that just happened._

* * *

 _ **Third Person POV**_

Yoshiki and Ayumi thought they weren't seen together at the Karaoke Bar but they were wrong. A special 16-year-old girl with the most perverted ways had caught them going into Karaoke Bar together.

Seiko Shinohara was known as the biggest pervert as well as "Miss Matchmaker." It was obvious that she would somehow find out about this whether she saw them hang out in public or blackmail the secret out of them.

Now, the girl had devilish plans in mind for the two lovebirds...

 **(A/N) Hey! I am so sorry for the short chapter but I'm really busy and don't have much time before going to bed so please forgive me. Anyways, please R & R!**


End file.
